pasó ¿Y ahora qué?
by fauo1995
Summary: Ficc Huddy.House tiene que responder por sus actos.
1. Algún día iva a pasar

Durante una tibia tarde domingo, la Dra. Lisa Cuddy leía tranquilamente en el living de su casa. Pero en el fondo, lo último que le importaba en esos momentos era la aburrida historia en la que se trataba de concentrar. Pensaba, en su vida, en su paso por la universidad, como había llegado hasta esta edad, sola, con sus intentos de fertilización in Vitro, los intentos de adopción, el último caso de House y lo agobiante que era su trabajo al lado de este doctor, y en fin, todos los problemas que tenía.

Hacía ya algunos días que venía con esta actitud nostálgica, pero pasarse toda la tarde pensando, le hacía sentirse un poco mal. Pasó así toda la tarde, solo cerca de las once de la noche se dio cuenta que al otro día tendría que levantarse temprano para ir al hospital.

- Necesito que me autorices hacer una biopsia cerebral- Irrumpió la voz del dr. House en la oficina de su jefa

- Bueno- Respondió Cuddy, sin apartar la vista de los informes que tenía en su escritorio.

House se quedó trastornado, ¿desde cuando la jefa le daba autorización así, sin preguntas?

- Algo te sucede- Dijo el doctor señalándola con su bastón – O bien tuviste una mala cita con uno de tus nuevos pretendientes por Internet, o tienes trastornos de personalidad por tu embarazo.

- No estoy embarazada – respondió con un tono tan natural que era evidente que algo no estaba bien. – Solo… explícame por que la biopsia.

- Hombre de 47 años, presenta vómitos, cefalea, no es infección porque no presenta fiebre, en su casa no encontramos nada. Hoy presentó edema de papila y trastorno de personalidad. Wilson vio el MR y la TAC. Dice que es probable que tenga un tumor en el lóbulo izquierdo.

- De acuerdo, haz la biopsia –

House se quedo parado por un momento, pensando, y luego se fue a su oficina.

La semana transcurrió del mismo modo, la biopsia cerebral demostró que el hombre de 47 años tenía un tumor cerebral maligno. A House le intrigaba que pasaba con su jefa, su cambio de humor fue muy repentino, durante toda la semana estuvo muy callada, no le dijo nada a House por no cumplir sus horas de clínica, pero pareciera que nadie más en ppth se diera cuenta.

El viernes, después de toda la tarde jugando con su psp en su oficina, House se dirigía en moto a su casa, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Mientras estaba esperando que dieran la luz verde, miro a través del ventanal del bar de la esquina, al que más de una vez fue con Wilson, y se dio cuenta que la doctora Cuddy estaba sentada en la barra.

House estacionó su moto frente al bar y entró.

- ¿Desde cuando frecuentas bares?- Le dijo el doctor a su jefa, sentándose en un taburete al lado de ella.

Cuddy se tomó de un trago el vaso de ron que tenía, y respondió después de un suspiro que le erizó los pelos a su colega

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Nada-

- ¿Y por qué estas aquí?

House en verdad no tenía como explicarle que estaba… preocupado por ella

- Estás un poco ebria, vamos, te llevo a casa – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder. Aunque a su jefa se le notaba que había bebido un poco de más.

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino desde la dificultosa tarea de que ella se acomodara en la moto con una falda.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – Preguntó Cuddy tratando de meter la llave en la cerradura, pero su estado de ebriedad era suficiente como para que no pudiera.

- ¿Prefieres que abra yo?-

- Ah, bueno-

Ambos entraron en la casa. Cuddy se dirigió a la cocina, y él se sentó en el sofá más grande y dejó su bastón al lado del sofá. Al rato ella apareció con dos tazas de café.

Pasó un rato con un incómodo silencio, sentados cada uno frente al otro, hasta que, invadido por la curiosidad, House se decidió a preguntar

- ¿Necesitas hablar de algo?-

- Si – respondió, revolviendo su café que ni siquiera había probado – Pero no eres la persona más indicada con quien hablar.

- Si es un asunto sentimental, puedo llamar a Cameron –

Sonrió, y al final igual habló

- Es solo…que – Balbuceó- He estado pensando, y… mi vida no es como…esperaba

- Nada es como quisiéramos

- Si, solo es… que me siento… sola. He tratado por varios medios de tener un hijo, una pareja estable, además, mi trabajo me agota, y para colmo mi trabajo te involucra a ti.

Cuddy se paró y dejó su tasa de café totalmente llena en la cocina, y volvió a sentarse ahora al lado de House.

- Ni siquiera se por que te hablo de eso –

- La verdad, me preocupaba por que te pasaba, ya no eras la jefa gruñona.

Cuddy sonrió de nuevo, y se quedó mirando a su compañero, a los ojos, igual que el a ella, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, se lo quedó mirando, atontada, sumergida en sus ojos azules. Siempre había querido hacer eso, mirarlo a los ojos, esos enormes y hermosos ojos que daban la impresión de estar en el cielo.

- ¿Qué mir…?- Cuddy no lo dejó terminar, se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el y lo besó, primero tiernamente, pero luego se puso más apasionado. A él le tomó por sorpresa, pero le siguió la corriente por unos minutos. Al final, House se separó

- ¿Cuánto bebiste? – Preguntó confundido

- Solo… – Pensó Cuddy- no lo suficiente para que te sientas culpable. Lo suficiente para que me diera cuanta que hice algo que quería hacer.

Ella volvió a besarlo, y el se dejó, la boca de la decana tenía un sabor amargo a causa de todo el alcohol que había bebido, pero no le importó, en el fondo, sentía que quería estar ahí. No le importó que fuera su jefa, lo que Wilson pudiera decir después, solo le importaba, extrañamente, besarla.

La cosa fue subiendo de tono. Cuddy comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta y desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. House se dejaba, le acariciaba detrás del cuello y la sostenía firmemente contra él abrazándola por la espalda. Su mano comenzó a bajar hasta donde la espalda termina, y le desbrochó el cierre de la falda.

En un momento, Cuddy se separó, se levantó, y con una sonrisa picarona lo levantó de un brazo a él también y se lo llevó a su cuarto, lo acostó en la cama y se tendió sobre él. Todo siguió su curso. Cada uno desnudó al otro, los cuerpos juntos, carisias y besos por todo el cuerpo, sudando, alegres. La luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para que cada uno viese lo que quisiese ver. A el le encantaba sentir su peso encima, su respiración agitada sobre su rostro, recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella se sentía en el cielo, adoraba sus calidas manos recorriendo su piel, sus besos en el cuello, y ya sentirlo adentro hizo que estallara en gemidos de goce y placer. Al cabo de un rato, se separaron, cada uno se quedo para un lado, ambos sabían que les había gustado, había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas. Cuddy se quedo, al parecer, dormida. El se volteó hacia ella, la miraba sonriente, de ves en cuando le acariciaba el pelo, el cuello o las piernas. Verla tan tranquila le daba una plena sensación de, aunque no lo creía, felicidad. La veía a su lado, y no dejaba de asombrarse de su belleza. Después de un rato, Cuddy reaccionó al sentir la mano de House acariciándola suavemente. Todavía no iba a amanecer. Ronroneó, se dio vuelta, de frente a el, le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, y todo comenzó de nuevo.

Cuddy despertó con el ruido de un portazo. Miró hacia todos lados, y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Se levantó, se puso su bata y se asomó por la ventana del living de su casa. Vio a House en su moto, listo para irse. Se fue al baño a darse una ducha, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

¿Por qué había pasado? No estaba muy segura, pero no fue por causa de lo que bebió, de hecho, se acordaba de todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo había estado? Tenía que admitir que fue una gran noche, se lo pasó bien, y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo lo habría pasado él. ¿Qué sería de su relación ahora? No estaba segura del por qué había pasado, así que tampoco sabía que pensaría él. Lo más probable es que se aprovecharía de esto por un buen tiempo. Y esta pregunta pasó por su cabeza sin saber por que; ¿Quería que pasara de nuevo? Trató de pensar que no, pero en el fondo, si quería.

Terminó de bañarse, se vistió y fue a la cocina. Todo estaba igual que la noche anterior. Le sorprendió que House no hubiera comido nada. En el refrigerador, sostenido con un imán, había una nota. Eso si que le sorprendió. La tomó y la leyó. "¿Tenemos que hablar?". Sonrío. "Por supuesto que si", pensó.

En el camino a casa, House pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, como lo estaba haciendo también Cuddy en ese momento. No se sentía culpable por el hecho de que su jefa estuviera algo borracha, lo había pasado increíble, a demás, ella tomó la iniciativa. No estaba muy seguro si ella querría hablar del tema, solo esperaba no verla hasta el lunes en el Hospital, tal vez debería hablar con Wilson. Trató de no pensar en eso, pero no estaba seguro si lo había echo solo porque quería acostase con ella, digamos, por su cuerpo, o por una razón, tal vez, un poco más fuerte.

Al llegar a su casa, dejó el bastón en la entrada y se fue a la cocina en busca de algo que comer. Al poco rato, sonó el teléfono. Era Wilson.

-¿House? Te llamé anoche, y tú no me llamaste para que fuera a recogerte a alguna parte… ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

- Lo siento, ¿Me extrañaste mucho?-

- House… cuéntame. ¿Qué hiciste?

- No te sido infiel, cariño. Por lo menos mueve el culo hasta acá si tanto te interesa.

- Ahá, claro.

Ambos colgaron. House se quedó pensativo un momento. Se sentó a comer en su sofá viendo TV hasta que Wilson llegara.

Al cabo de un rato. Alguien toco la puerta. Obviamente era Wilson. House se paró dificultosamente y abrió la puerta.

- Hola, House

-Hola

Wilson entró y se fue a sentar. House izo lo mismo

- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-¿Hiciste algo malo?

-mmm.., Técnicamente no

- ¿Pasaste la noche borracho botado en el suelo de un sucio bar?

- No

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando un horrendo comercial sobre un nuevo refresco en la TV. Sin estar muy seguro de por que, House lo soltó;

-Me acosté con Cuddy- Dijo en un tono natural-

- Jojo, si claro – Respondió Wilson, aún mirando la tele. House se le quedó mirando seriamente. Wilson despego su vista de la tele. Su sonrisa burlona desapareció en cuanto vio la cara seria de su amigo.

- ¿Que…no…tu? No es en serio, ¿verdad?

- No

- House…

- Si

- ¿Si qué?

- Si me acosté con ella – El tono de su voz era totalmente convincente. Wilson no salía de su asombro

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- La encontré media borracha en un bar.

- ¿Y te aprovechaste de tu jefa ebria para acostarte con ella?

- Ella empezó – House seguía hablando como si no fuese la gran cosa, lo que su amigo no podía entender.

- ¿Me puedes decir cómo paso algo así?

- Pues, la encontré en un bar, la llevé a casa, me invitó a pasar, hablamos, me besó y me llevó a su cuarto.

- ¿O sea que ELLA te LLEVÓ a su cuarto?

- Si

Wilson estaba fuera de si. ¿Cuánto podría haber bebido la jefa para hacer eso?

- No no no no, me estás mintiendo, es… totalmente imposible.

- Pregúntale a ella.

Wilson comenzó a pensar que en realidad era verdad, pero estaba confundido.

- ¿Cuánto Bebió? – Preguntó Wilson

- No mucho, solo estaba algo mareada

- ¿Hablaste con ella esta mañana?

- No, supongo que no me buscará hasta el lunes en el hospital

El oncólogo estaba confundido y sorprendido. A House no le importó decírselo, ¿Cómo fue que Cuddy pudiera querer, si no estaba tan ebria? Tal vez si lo estaba, y su amigo no lo quería decir. Prefirió esperar a ver que pasaría el lunes en el hospital.


	2. corazón echo polvo

Se me olvidó decir en el capitulo anterior todo eso de que los personajes no son mios hasta que me quedo dormida y sueño, son de shore y la cadena fox. Dejen reviews si pueden. Miantras sean respetuosos, pueden hacer todo tipo de criticas. Gracias!!

……………….. ………………. ………………….. …………………………..

-¿Y qué vas a decirle cuando la veas? – Dijo el doctor Wilson mientras entraba al hospital con su amigo.

- No tengo idea, supongo que ahora tendré que evitarla el resto de mi vida hasta que se pase de copas otra vez.

Caminando hacia el ascensor, vieron que la Dra. Cuddy salía de la clínica. House trató de apurar el paso tanto como su pierna se lo permitía, pero ella ya los había visto.

- ¡House! – Gritó la doctora caminado hacia ellos.

- Estás en aprietos, amigo – dijo Wilson casi corriendo al lado de House. Alcanzaron a detener la puerta del ascensor antes que se cerrara, pero Cuddy ya estaba cerca, y detuvo la puerta de nuevo.

- Tu – Dijo señalando a House – A mi oficina, ahora.

House se quedó paralizado un momento. Su amigo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de que saliera del ascensor.

Cuddy caminaba adelante con paso rápido y firme, House venía atrás tratando de retrasar lo más posible la charla. Cuando entró en el despacho de su jefa, ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio. Él se sentó en frente.

- De acuerdo – Comenzó a hablar House – Estabas algo ebria, no debí haberme aprovechado, lo siento, ¿Puedo irme?

- No – Cuddy estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados. Solo miraba unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio, como si estuviera avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito… que – Se le veía confundida, y levanto la vista. Miró a House directamente a los ojos, igual como lo había echo antes de besarlo – Quiero que… que me digas por que lo hiciste.

- Tenía que develar el misterio debajo de tu blusa – Dijo apartando su mirada de la de ella, mirando hacia el lado. Se levantó – ¿Ahora puedo irme, jefa?

-Pero… - Ahora ella también se levantó, y se puso en frente de él – es que, mira, se que es incomodo hablar de esto así que iré al grano. Durante un momento, me di vuelta, pero no me dormí. Solo… sentía que me mirabas, y que me… acariciabas. – Suspiro, se acercó un poco más a él. House la miraba a los ojos, dejaba que hablara – Si hubiera sido solo por la razón que dijiste… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

House estaba atontado. Solo la miraba, y tampoco estaba seguro de por qué había echo eso, en ese momento, solo quería hacerlo.

- No lo sé – Respondió luego de un rato.

Ambos pensaron que fueron las mismas palabras que él dijo antes que se besaran cuando House fue a su casa por lo de la adopción, a pesar de que esas palabras eran usadas en un contexto diferente, causaron la misma reacción. House se acercó a ella, la tomó por la espalda y el cuello y la besó. Sintió que necesitaba hacerlo, y ella también sentía lo mismo. Lo abrazó fuertemente, y se besaron por un largo rato. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando, seguían abrazados. Sonrieron, hasta que Cuddy se apartó completamente, y le izo una seña para que mirara hacia la puerta. House volteó la cabeza. Las persianas de la puerta estaban abiertas. Todos los estaban mirando, los doctores, enfermeras, incluso los pacientes, pero lo que hizo que definitivamente los dos se sonrojaran, fue ver que Wilson, Foreman y Taub los miraban desde la puerta. El oncólogo con una enorme sonrisa y de brazos cruzados, y los otros dos doctores, estupefactos. Foreman y Taub se fueron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que su jefe los había visto.

- ¿Puedo irme ahora? – Dijo House golpeando suavemente el suelo con su bastón, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su jefa. Ella sonrío y se acerco un poco a él.

- No hemos terminado de hablar, ¿puedo pasar por tu casa esta noche? – Cuddy sonreía ampliamente y tenía las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la espalda.

- Oh, claro – Él también sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y salió.

- ¡Hey, Bien hecho! – Wilson le palmeó de nuevo el hombro a su amigo en cuanto salió de la oficina, todo el resto del personal siguió con su trabajo y una sonrisita en los labios. – Solo creo que debieron tener mas cuidado, ahora van a ser el rumor de todo el hospital, ¿Y qué es lo que sigue?

Se quedaron el la puerta de la clínica.

- No estoy seguro.

- House – Wilson adoptó una forma muy seria - ¿No crees que podrían tratar de tener algo más serio?

- No

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

- No, no es mi estilo, y ella lo sabe – Se veía algo confundido. Reanudo el paso hacia el ascensor.

- House, solo piénsalo. Es perfecta para ti. ¿Qué podría pasar?

- Ya hablamos de eso – House se veía un poco irritado, pulsó varias veces el botón para llamar al ascensor.

- Oye, solo… inténtalo, tal vez piensas que estás mejor solo, pero no creo que sea así. Tal vez estás mejor con alguien. Por lo menos pídele una cita

- Va a ir a mi casa esta noche – Ya se le veía molesto

- Jojo – Era obvio que pensaba- Escucha, habla con ella, no te cuesta nada.

El ascensor llegó, subieron y cada uno se fue a su oficina. Cuando House llegó a su oficina, vio que todo su equipo estaba adentro. Hubiera pensado que tenían un caso nuevo, pero Foreman estaba parado hablando, y además estaban Cameron y Chase. Cuando se dieron cuenta que él estaba afuera, se decidió a entrar.

- ¿Un caso nuevo? – sabía que no, pero quería evadir el tema a toda costa.

- No, nada nuevo – Contestó de inmediato Foreman. House se disponía a ir a la otra oficina, pero era mucho pedir que nadie abordara el tema.

- ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Cuddy? – Le sorprendió que fuera trece quien preguntara, y no Cameron.

- Foreman ya les dijo lo que vio y de seguro Wilson le dijo ya que me acosté con ella – Si iban a hablar del tema, mejor que fuera rápido – no es su problema

- Pues no – Siguió Foreman, con la misma cara de asombro que todos pusieron – Wilson no nos dijo nada.

House se maldijo por haberlo dicho, pero realmente pensó que les había comentado.

- Bueno, ahora saben. Y váyanse cada uno a donde tienen algo productivo que hacer – Se fue a la otra oficina, y se dispuso a ver un rato de T.V.

La tarde pasó rápida. Atendió a los típicos pacientes de una clínica. A la hora de almuerzo estaba sentado en una mesa con Wilson, y vio pasar a Cuddy. Se miraron por un instante, ella sonrió y siguió su camino. Wilson no paró de molestar a su amigo durante todo el almuerzo.

Cuando House llegó a su casa, no estaba muy seguro de qué iba a suceder. Pensó que ella querría seguir hablando del tema, pero eso era lo que menos él quería. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que Cuddy llegó a su casa solo unos minutos después que él.

- Hola Cuddy – House estaba nervioso, no estaba preparado

- Hola – Ella se quedó a su lado, mirando el suelo

- Siéntate – Le indico el sofá con un gesto vago y se fue a la cocina - ¿Quieres algo?

- Una cerveza – Era lo único de lo que estaba segura de que habría en su refrigerador.

House sacó dos cervezas, se dirigió a la sala, le dio una a ella y se sentó a su lado. Pasaron un rato en silencio. Hasta que el tomó la palabra.

- No estoy seguro de…eh – balbuceó, miraba la lata de cerveza entre sus manos, no tenía idea que decir – supongo que ahora tendremos que fingir que nada pasó.

- Voy a ser sincera, porque ya no resisto tener que fingir – sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella prefería que fuese así, decírselo directamente a la cara – Yo no… no quiero…fingir que nada pasó, ni fingir que nada pasa o que nada pasará a futuro.

House se puso tenso al escuchar sus palabras. Una parte de él se sentía de maravilla al escucharla, pero la otra, y era la más grande, se sentía atemorizada, y sentía que la debía hacer callar.

- Cuddy, no…

- Déjame hablar, House – Se sentía llena de confianza, no dudaba. Tenía que soltar lo que sentía, ya que después de pensarlo todo el día, había llegado a una conclusión que, en realidad, no se esperaba, pero no la resistía dentro de si – Yo…

- En serio, no…

- Tengo que decirlo, yo…

Ambos corazones palpitaban a mil por hora. Él sentía que el que lo dijera complicaría mucho las cosas, que no estaba listo, pero en el fondo, quería escuchar lo que creía que iba a decir, y ella necesitaba a toda costa decirlo.

- Cuddy…

- Yo te amo, Greg – soltó por fin. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Los de él se abrieron enormemente, y se quedó paralizado. Ella soltó un suspiro y siguió – No tienes idea lo que me ha costado reconocerlo. Pero… ya no quiero guardármelo. No me acosté contigo porque estuviera ebria o me sintiera sola…lo hice porque…bueno, ya sabes por qué.

House no salía de su asombro. Cuando empezó a hablar sabía que ella lo diría, pero no estaba preparado para escucharlo. Rompió el contacto visual con ella, y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

Ella lo miraba atentamente, de una forma que realmente le ponía incómodo. Su cara expresaba la necesidad de que ahora él digiera algo.

-Yo… - Comenzó a decir. No estaba seguro de que responder. – No… - Dejó de hablar y se frotó con una mano los ojos. Necesitaba un momento para digerirlo y pensar, pero no podía pedírselo. – Cuddy yo…- Ahora si que se detuvo. Al apartar la mano de sus ojos, vio la cara de Cuddy echa un poema, el poema más triste y desconsolador que jamás se hubiera visto. De sus ojos luchaban por salir las lágrimas que ella no estaba dispuesta a mostrar. Suspiró, dejó la lata de cerveza media vacía en la mesa de al lado del sofá y se dispuso a ir a la puerta, pero él se levantó rápidamente, la tomó por la muñeca y la dio vuelta. Finalmente, las lágrimas habían ganado y fluían como ríos por sus rosadas mejillas. Se soltó bruscamente.

- Lisa…

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo furiosa - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pensabas que yo quería solo sexo? ¿Qué estoy tan desesperada que haría eso? ¿Y a demás contigo? No, House. Yo no soy así, y deberías saberlo. Olvida lo que te dije, olvida que seguiré aguantando tus llamadas a media noche, tus interrupciones en mis citas, ni tus comentarios jocosos sobre mi escote. De hoy en adelante, no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos como pensé que alguna vez lo fuimos. Yo soy tu jefa y tu un empleado, nada más. Se acabó. – Y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente y abrió.

- Lisa, por favor…

- No, déjame, y no vuelvas a llamarme Lisa, soy tu jefa, nada más. – Y dicho esto, salió y serró la puerta con un sonido estridente.

House se quedó paralizado y en blanco unos momentos. Luego volvió a sentarse en su sillón a pensar.

Se sentía terrible, pero no comprendía que era lo que realmente esperaba ella. ¿Qué le digiera que él también la ama, que se casen y que tengan ocho hijos? Estaba abatido, y en lo más profundo, alegre y apenado. Cuando al fin le dijo que lo amaba, se sintió feliz, pero el no podía corresponder con las mismas palabras, no sabía como hacerlo, ni estaba seguro de que fuera verdad. Tenía que asumir que no soportaba la idea de que ella le odiase hasta ese nivel, admitir que para él tampoco fue solo sexo, admitir que era la persona más importante del mundo para él. Podía saberlo, podía no tratar de ignorarlo, pero no podía decírselo.

Lisa Cuddy lloraba a mares mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la calle. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo? Ella le había reconocido que lo amaba, y él…solo balbuceos. "Cuddy…yo…no…" Sabía lo que seguía, "Yo no te amo". Prefirió no escucharlo de su boca, eso haría que se sintiese aún peor de lo que ya estaba. Se sentó en una banca de una plaza, a tratar de calmarse. ¿Cómo pude pensar que el también me quería?, Es imposible. Él no sabe amar, o bien no quiere, desde lo que pasó con Stacy. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota, creer que para él no fue solo una noche de sexo? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? ¿Por qué le dije?

Miles de preguntas, ni una sola respuesta. La cabeza de la doctora estaba echa un lío, y su corazón echo polvo. Sabía que el olvidarlo iba a ser lento, o tal vez imposible. Pero no importaba. Ahora él no era más que colega de trabajo.

Un poco más calmada, tomó el autobús hasta su casa. Estuvo tentada de abrir una botella de ron y beberla toda, pero se contuvo. "No haré ninguna estupidez por su causa, no se lo merece". Se acostó, las lágrimas empezaron a caer otra vez. Se obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados, hasta que el sueño por fin llegó. En otro extremo de la ciudad, una triste melodía en un piano lloraba por su nombre en lugar del hombre que tocaba, que se sentía incapaz de ni siquiera llorar.


	3. admítelo, y será feliz

Hola!! Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fic y en especial a los que dejaron su review. Igual digo todo eso de que los personajes de la historia no son mios y bla bla bla. Gracias de nuevo!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Si Lisa Cuddy hubiera podido tener un día para no tener que salir de su casa, hubiera elegido ese. De solo imaginarse encontrarse con él, la invadía un sentimiento de ira y tristeza. Se duchó, vistió, desayunó y se fue al hospital. Ahora le importaba llegar temprano para asegurarse que él no estuviera ahí. Caminó con paso rápido desde la entrada a su despacho, mirando el suelo, para que nadie mirase su rostro con evidentes signos de haber llorado y haber pasado una mala noche. En cuanto se sentó, se dispuso a trabajar para mantener su cabeza ocupada.

No salió de su despacho, lo único que hizo fue firmar expedientes, responder algunos mails de benefactores e ir al baño, hasta que sintió gruñir su estómago. Miró la hora, las 13:45.

No quería salir de su despacho. No quería arriesgarse a toparse con él. Después de unos minutos, no pudo seguir ignorando a su estómago, y le pidió a su secretaria que le fuera a comprar un sándwich a la cafetería.

Al rato, no fue su secretaria la que volvió con su pedido, si no el doctor Wilson.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – Dijo él con la cabeza asomada por la puerta.

- Ehh – se levantó y se quedó al centro del despacho - Claro, pasa.

El doctor entró, le dio una bolsa con su pedido y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras ella comía lentamente. Cuando terminó, el oncólogo se decidió a hablar

- Lisa, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, James

- ¿Cómo que nada? – Se quedó mirándola un momento, y antes de seguir, le tomó una mano - Lisa, ¿Qué pasó en casa de House?

- No… no quiero hablar de eso – Su voz sonaba triste, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Suspiró, y dejó que Wilson la abrazara. Ya no se pudo contener y dejó que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. Cuando se soltaron, se secó las lágrimas, y se lo dijo;

- Le dije la verdad – Wilson se sorprendió, pero trató de que no se notara, sabía cual era esa verdad – Sentía que debía decírselo. Pero obviamente…. Mi verdad no era la misma que la suya.

Wilson sabía a que se refería perfectamente. Le vino una gran ira contra su amigo. ¿No podía haberle dicho lo que sentía en realidad? ¿Prefería dejar que ella sufriera a abrirse de una vez?

- Lo siento, Lisa – No sabía que decirle para reconfortarla, y volvió a abrazarla. Sentía que sus lágrimas mojaban el hombro de su camisa.

- ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de alguien como tú? – Dijo Cuddy. Wilson, en su momento, también había pensado en eso, y tenía su respuesta más que clara.

- Porque cuando me conociste, ya estabas enamorada de él, desde Michigan – Al parecer sus palabras no le agradaron mucho a la decana, pero sabía que tenía razón. – Lo siento Cuddy, pero tengo que irme.

Cuddy se soltó y murmuró un "gracias", pero que Wilson alcanzó a escuchar. Salió de la oficina de su jefa, y sintió que el enojo volvía a él. Hablaría con él antes de irse.

Como todos los días, el doctor Greg House llegaba tarde, pero hoy no se había llevado ninguna regañada por parte de su jefa, y sabía perfectamente por qué. Subió a su despacho. Ninguno de los miembros de su equipo estaba ahí. Prefirió bajar a hacer unas cuantas horas de clínica para no forzar a su jefa tener que venir a regañarlo. Sabía que no quería verlo, y como un acto más humano, prefirió respetar eso.

En esos momentos, prefería no encontrarse con su equipo, o con Wilson. Entró a la clínica y tomó uno de los expedientes. Aburrido. Una niña con tos y fiebre. Cuando se dirigía a la consulta, no pudo evitar mirar hacia dentro del despacho de su jefa. Solo por unos segundos, la vio sentada, concentrada en su cerro de papeles a firmar. En el fondo, quería entrar ahí, pedirle perdón y decirle las mismas palabras que ella fue capaz de decirle la noche anterior, pero sabía que no podía. Se resignó y se fue a la consulta.

En todo el día no hizo más que pasar consultas y comer algo en la soledad de su oficina. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba sacar de su cabeza todo lo pasado con la decana. En todo el día, por su mente pasaban los recuerdos desde Michigan, pasando por lo de su pierna, las veces que estuvo cerca de morir. Cuando le dispararon, cuando se electrocutó, las veces que falló su corazón tratando de recordar el accidente de Amber. Cuddy, pensó, siempre estuvo con él. Y él no era capaz de pronunciar dos palabras, dos palabras que se las había dedicado a otra mujer, pero que ahora debían llegar al corazón de ella. Ni con Stacy sintió tan fuertemente la necesidad de decírselo, pero no podía, hacía demasiado tiempo que esas palabras no pasaban por su boca sinceramente como para ser pronunciadas.

Cuando su turno acabó, decidió quedarse un rato en una de las consultas. Cuando el sueño estaba por vencerlo, su amigo, James Wilson entró tempestivamente.

Cuando ya estaba por irse, Cuddy tomó el expediente de uno de los pacientes del doctor Wilson para devolvérselo, autorizándolo para la operación que pedía. Hacía unos momentos, lo había visto entrar enojado en una de las consultas. Cuando iba a entrar, se quedó helada. Escuchó la voz de House hablando con el oncólogo adentro. No quería verlo, así que prefirió esperar a James afuera.

- ¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa? – Wilson entró bruscamente y se paró al lado de la camilla en la que estaba tendido su amigo.

- Si es porque te saqué dinero sin pedir…

- No, sabes muy bien a que me refiero – Puso sus manos a la cadera y le miró desafiante. Él se levantó y se quedó en frente de él. Wilson, viendo que no haría nada, completó el mismo su frase - ¿Cómo dejas que Lisa se quede así?

House se tragó una pastilla y se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Cómo puedes dejar que sufra innecesariamente? ¿Tanto te cuesta decirle lo que sientes? ¿No puedes dejar de ser tú por un segundo y ser sincero? ¡Está echa pedazos por algo que no es verdad!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡OH, por favor! Todo el mundo sabe perfectamente lo que sientes por ella. No puedes dejar que se valla abajo. Tú empezaste esto desde que te acostaste con ella. Ahora termínalo – Wilson cada vez subía más el tono de su voz

- ¡Hey! ¡No me vengas a decir tú lo que tengo que hacer! ¡No es tu problema! – House se veía irritado, pero a la vez se le notaba que estaba afectado por todo esto.

- ¡ES MI AMIGA Y MI COLEGA TAMBIÉN HOUSE! – El oncólogo ya no resistió las ganas de gritar, y dejó a su amigo un poco aturdido - ¡COBARDE! ¿CÓMO PUEDE COSTARTE TANTO ADMITIR ALGO TAN SIMPLE? ¡LA AMAS!

- ¡OYE…!

- ¡TIENES QUE DECIRCELO! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARLA ASÍ!

- ¡¡CÁLLATE WILSON!!

-¡¡¡ADMITE QUE LA AMAS!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡PUES CLARO QUE LA AMO!!!! –Explotó definitivamente. La ira del doctor hizo que tirara su bastón con toda su fuerza contra la pared, dejando una marca. Wilson se quedó helado, House siguió - ¡¡CADA MALDITA CELULA DE MI CUERPO GRITA SU NOMBRE, NO AGUANTO SIN VERLA EN TODO UN DÍA, NO SOPORTO LA IDEA DE QUE AHORA ME ODIE, SERÍA CAPAZ DE DARLE VEINTE HIJOS CON TAL DE VER SIEMPRE SU SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO, Y CUANDO SIENTO SU MANO EN MI NO NECESITO LAS MALDITAS VICODINAS!!

Wilson estaba atónito. Nunca pensó escuchar ese tipo de palabras salir de la boca de su amigo. House se sentó en la camilla, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y afirmó la cabeza con sus manos. Wilson se sentó a su lado mirando la pared blanca.

- ¿Y tanto te cuesta decírselo? – Wilson abandonó su tono frustrado por el de un consejero matrimonial.

- Pues…- House levantó la mirada, y el oncólogo vio sorprendido los ojos vidriosos del nefrólogo- Si, si no ya lo habría echo.

- House, no se cómo, pero tienes que decírselo. Ella tuvo el valor de hacerlo y no puedes ser tan cobarde. Ya se lo has dicho a otras mujeres. ¿Por qué con ella te cuesta tanto?

-Porque… - a House le temblaban las manos. Wilson tenía que aprovechar su lapsus emocional – Porque nunca he amado a alguien tanto como a ella.

Wilson estaba atónito, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. El hecho de ver a House, el malvado, insensible y miserable doctor House a punto de las lágrimas por una mujer, era demasiado extraño.

- Dile – Y sin más, el oncólogo se paró y se fue. Por suerte, no se dio cuenta de que la decana del hospital estaba al otro lado de la puerta, llorando con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Era imposible que con tamaños gritos no hubiera escuchado. Su corazón dañado se sentía reconfortado. Pero no totalmente, necesitaba que se lo dijera a ella, directamente.

Se asomó por la puerta abierta y vio a House sentado en la camilla. Su corazón latía fuerte, y se decidió a entrar.

House seguía en la misma posición en la que lo dejó Wilson. Cuando escuchó la suave voz de Lisa atrás suyo, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Hola Greg –

House se paró de un salto y quedó mirándola de frente, cada uno a un lado de la camilla.

- Ya te escuché, House – Un sonrisa aparecía en sus labios mientras rodeaba la camilla. Llegó al frente de él y lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Solo había pasado un día sin verlo, ¡Pero como extrañaba esos ojos!

House no sabía que decir ni qué hacer. Lo único que se le antojaba era decirle de una vez que la amaba y besarla de nuevo.

- Lo que le dijiste a Wilson, ¿Todo es verdad, cierto? – El corazón del doctor latía a mil por hora. Y se decidió a ser sincero por una vez en su vida

- Si, Lisa, era verdad – En los labios de su Lisa apareció la sonrisa más linda que jamás él hubiera visto. Y Cuddy decidió hacerle caso a lo que su corazón tanto pedía. Acarició suavemente su rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella, se puso en punta de pies para tratar de compensar la diferencia de estatura y le dio un tierno beso. Para ninguno de los dos existía nada más. El la abrazó con toda su fuerza contra él, y ella jugueteaba con su cabello. House se separó un momento y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Te amo – Por fin esas dos palabras salían de su boca para albergarse en lo más profundo del corazón de ella. Lisa le regaló de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa que a él le encantaba, y sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un profundo beso lleno de amor y cariño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nota de la autora: Todavía me falta subir un capítulo, pero es olo para darle un final gracias por leer!!


	4. Michael y te amo

Hola!! Bueno, el ultimo capi de la historia. Es solo como para que no quedara en un final abierto, no me gustan mucho. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y en especial a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review. Besitos!!

A y los personajes (menos uno jiji) mencionados no son míos….blablabla…..shore y fox blablabla….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como siempre lo hace cuando no encuentra la respuesta de su caso, House está en su oficina jugueteando con su pelota roja, ya bastante desgastada y que tenía un ligero color rojo oscuro. Pensaba mientras miraba atentamente su pizarra con los síntomas de su paciente; jaqueca, pérdida de la memoria, dolores musculares y de las articulaciones. ¿Por qué había aceptado el caso? Pocos síntomas y aburridos, pero no se le ocurría que es lo que podría ser. No se había dado cuenta de que ella llevaba casi diez minutos parada al otro lado de la puerta, hasta que se decidió a entrar.

- Michael nos está esperando abajo – Cuddy entró silenciosamente para que no percatara su presencia hasta que le hablara, pero al parecer todavía no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

- Greg…

Nada

- ¡Greg!

El doctor dio un respingo al escucharla. La miró unos segundos y le dedicó una sonrisita.

- Te digo de que Michael nos está esperando abajo – Se sentó en su escritorio para quedar frente a él. House volvió la mirada a la pizarra.

-¿Por qué me diste un caso tan aburrido?

- Porque hace una semana que vagas por el hospital y ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer tus horas de clínica. Y aunque seas un veterano en el diagnóstico, no importa si no has podido saber que tiene el hombre, te di el caso hace unas tres horas. Debemos irnos.

-Por lo mismo, ya debería haberme dado cuenta de… - No terminó su frase, como siempre le pasa cuando viene su epifanía. ¡Qué simple! ¿Cómo no me lo imaginé?, pensó. Sonrió

- Que facil… - Murmuró. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de salir, se devolvió hasta donde estaba su jefa. – Gracias – Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se dirigió apresuradamente a la habitación de su paciente.

Cuando entró, vio a trece junto al paciente examinándole los ojos. Preguntó enseguida.

- ¿Fuiste a la guerra del golfo?

- Pues… - Al anciano pareció incomodarle su pregunta – Si, no es algo de los que me gusta hablar.

- Debiste mencionarlo – Dijo House gruñendo – Era simple, tienes el síndrome del golfo. Es común en los veteranos de guerra.

- Y, ¿Qué me tienen que dar?

- Nosotros nada – Se adelantó trece. – Lo derivaremos a una terapia.

Cuando la joven doctora terminó de hablar, House se retiró de la habitación para ir al despacho de Lisa.

Antes de entrar, vio a Cuddy sentada en el sofá hablando animadamente con Michael. Cuando este se percató de que estaba afuera, House entró.

- ¡Papá! ¡Hola! – El Chico corrió a darle un abrazo y el doctor lo tomó en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

- Bien. El profesor de ciencias nos dio los resultados del examen de la semana pasada. Saqué diez, así que algún día seré un gran medico como tú y mamá.

House dio una pequeña carcajada y volvió a poner a su hijo en el suelo, y se dirigió a Lisa, la abrazó y le dio un profundo beso.

- ¡AH! ¡Que asco! – exclamó Michael tapándose los ojos.

House se separó de Cuddy que reía en silencio. Siempre que ellos se besaban hacía lo mismo.

- Oye, tienes que dejar que tus padres se quieran, a demás, nosotros teníamos que limpiarte el trasero cuando eras un bebé – Le recriminó el nefrólogo a su hijo.

Michael Anthony House Cuddy, a la primera mirada que le dieras al chico, sabías quienes eran sus padres. Tez blanca, pelo azabache y un poco largo, alto para sus siete años recién cumplidos, delgado, y con los grandes ojos azules de su padre. Por suerte, su carácter en general era más bien parecido al de su madre, pero cuando quería, era un House a pequeña escala, y eso bien lo sabían sus profesores.

- Bueno, Michael – dijo Cuddy – Es tu cumpleaños, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- ¡Al parque de atracciones! – Respondió animado

- No hay problema, ¿Verdad, Greg? – Cuddy se volteó hacia él.

- Bueno, pero Michael paga las entradas - Bromeó

- ¡Papá! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! – Reclamó el muchacho

-Y – añadió Cuddy mirando a su hijo – Le corté la mesada

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó House interesado, mientras veía que Michael agachaba avergonzado la cabeza.

- Esta tarde, tu hijo le pagó a un estudiante mayor para que llamara al director de la escuela haciéndose pasar por un bombero y le dijo que su casa se estaba quemando.

House miró a su hijo.

- ¿Y se lo creyó?

- Si – respondió avergonzado

- ¡Ja! Se lo tiene merecido, nunca me a agradado ese gordo pelón – Michael levantó la vista sonriente, y House notó la mirada asesina que le dirigía Lisa - a no, digo, Hijo, que mal – trató de parecer serio, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los dos se rieran.

- Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, vallamos al parque - Dijo la decana al momento que tomaba el abrigo de su percha para protegerse del frío de enero.

Michael salió adelante. House abrazó a lisa por la cintura con un brazo y en la otra mano sostenía su bastón, y salieron del despacho.

Hacía ocho años que la decana y el doctor salían en forma similar cada día del despacho, pero aún algunas personas del hospital no se acostumbraban a la relación que sostenían. Pero aunque el personal no se acostumbrara, tenían que admitir de que el pequeño Michael era un amor para con todos, a diferencia de su padre. Suerte que jamás lo han visto en la escuela.

Michael caminaba adelante con paso rápido, y sus padres atrás conversando.

- ¿Crees que le guste la guitarra que le compraste?

- Claro, Lisa. La ha pedido por casi medio año, y no me arriesgaré a que le rompa una cuerda a la mía otra vez.

- Yo te dije que esperaras a comprarle una para que empezaras a enseñarle.

- No importa. Y para tener siete años toca muy bien.

- Porque tiene un buen maestro – Ambos sonrieron. Lisa le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de tocarlo él giro la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Michael iba corriendo hacia la entrada, cuando una voz lo distrajo.

- ¡Michael!

- ¡Tío James!

Michael corrió a los brazos abiertos de Wilson.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cosa en Nueva York?

- ¿En la conferencia? Bien. Oye, feliz cumpleaños, Michael.

- Gracias tío.

-Hola Jimmy - saludó House al llegar al lado de ellos. - ¿No le compraste algún regalo a Michael?

- ¡Greg! ¡Cállate! - Saltó Cuddy dándole un codazo en las costillas – No te preocupes, James, no tienes que comprarle nada.

- Pues claro que te tengo algo, Michael – Le acarició la cabeza provocando que el muchacho se riera – Mañana te lo doy, no esperaba verte aquí hoy.

- Gracias, tío James – Se quedó un momento en silencio y se volteó a sus padres - ¿Puede el tío James ir con nosotros al parque?

- No lo sé – Dijo House - ¿Estás ocupado?

- Pues…- Pensó el oncólogo – Tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer, pero qué más da.

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos! - exclamó Michael dando pequeños saltos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida del hospital.

- House, yo me subo a los juegos con él, tú quédate con Lisa, que en su estado es mejor que no se suba a las atracciones. – Dijo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la salida ellos también.

- James tiene razón, mejor no mientras esté embarazada. – Y cómo cada vez que tocaban el tema, Lisa se llevó una mano al vientre que ya se le notaba más crecido.

- Gracias Jimmy, te amo – añadió House mientras miraba a su amigo con carita de perro.

- ¡Oye! – Lisa le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo a Greg, mientras le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa y el seño fruncido.

- ¡OH por favor, Lisa! – House puso los ojos en blanco y luego le sonrió ampliamente – Te amo

Lisa sonrió y lo besó tiernamente. Se reunieron con Michael que esperaba ansioso afuera del hospital. Ya hacía cerca de 8 años que Greg le decía esas dos palabras, pero Lisa siempre se sentía la mujer más feliz al oírlo.


End file.
